The Faction Clans
by xXFadingNightXx
Summary: This is a cross over of Warrior and Divergent. Young cats of the age 6 moons must pick what Faction Clan to join. Any found to be a Divergent is immediately killed. The factionless are basically like the rogues and loners. Follow the stories and choices of Hollowkit, Rainkit, Frostedkit, Cherrykit, and Ashenkit. DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR DIVERGENT TRILOGY!
1. Prologue

_Five leaders stood tall, silhouetted against the falling sun in the distance. Five groups of cats stood separately by each leader. _

_There was a group of young cats standing in the center, they kept glancing about nervously, about to make a choice that will change the rest of their lives, the choice that will change the view everyone has on them. _

_A timid looking tom was nudged into the middle of the clearing. His stumbled forward, then padded to the center of the field. He pricked his paw, then took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, there was calm look to his eyes. He placed his paw on a dull grey stone._

_There was a chorus of welcoming meows from on group of cat, as the tom took his paw away, padding towards the the group of cats, leaving only a bloody pawprint on the stone. _

_Soon the group of young cats, was down to one. _

_The she padded forward, her yellow eyes flashing in the moonlight. She pricked her paw on the thorn, then turned to the small pond. She set her paw in the water, flicking her ear as it splashed slightly. _

_A group of cats cheered, giving welcoming yowls, until there was a sudden yowl of protest. _

_A large muscular tom stalked forward, slamming the she down on her side. _

_"Look", he hissed, pointing at a splatter of her blood on the stone as well. _

_There were several murmurs, as cats glanced around uneasily, the hushed whisper, "Divergent", slipped around the groups. _

_The tom lifted his heavy paw, and slammed it across her neck._

_She stiffened, her mouth opening in a silent yowl, before falling back limp, the life slowly fading from her yellow eyes. _


	2. Bitter Feelings

A young queen smiled tiredly, looking down at her five new kits curled around her belly. Her mate purred, looking down at them.

"They're perfect", he grinned, his tail swishing with joy.

She nodded, "Yeah..", she purred, licking the top of one kits head as it started mewling.

A she cat sighed, looking at the queen, "Applecloud...you're kit's are amazing", she said with a forced smile, her eyes dull with grief. The queens mate glanced at Applecloud, then back at the other she.

Applecloud hesitated, "Bloomingheart...I'm sorry about you not being allowed to have kits any more...but we're sisters and I don't want you to be mad at me", she meowed.

Bloomingheart dug her claws in the ground, her jaws clenched, "It's all because Breezekit was supposably a Divergent", she hissed, her eyes bitter, "I don't get what's so wrong with them! And why am I not allowed to have any more kits just because one of mine was a Divergent."

Applecloud watched her sister, "I'm sorry..", she meowed.

Bloomingheart lowered her head,"No...I'm sorry...I shouldn't be bugging you after you just had your kits...", she laughed weakly, "guess I'm not being very Amity like..."

Her sister smiled understandingly at her, "It's ok, you're just upset. Why don't you go for a walk to help calm yourself down?", she asked, her gaze going back to her kits.

Her sister nodded, looking at the kits sadly, before padding out of the nursery.

Appleclouds mate sighed, "It must be hard for her...since any mother of a Divergent is brought down...even the littermates are given a hard time."

She nodded, "I don't understand why theres so much hate about the Divergent cats...why can't we all just be in peace", she murmured.

-Line Break (I can't find it even though I had it before :P)-

Cherrykit giggled, pawing at Frostedkits nose. He blinked, narrowing his ice blue eyes, and batted her paw away.

Ashenkit sat back, watching them with her grey eyes while Rainkit sat, watching camp.

Rainkit turned to Applecloud, "Why can't we go out of camp yet?", he complained, swishing his long furry tail.

Applecloud yawned, "Because it's still to early."

Rainkit narrowed his dark yellow eyes, "Stop lying! You're just saying that as an excuse because of Hollowkit", he flicked his tail.

Applecloud rolled her eyes, "If you already knew that then why did you ask?".

Rainkit turned away with a huff, scowling. Applecloud looked down at Hollowkit, who was sleeping by her side.

Cherrykit ran around in circles, "Can we go out now?", she giggled, stopping, only to bounce on her paws in front of Applecloud.

"Once your sister wakes up you can", Applecloud meowed, "And don't go wa-", she stopped with an exasperated sigh as Cherrykit pounced on Hollowkit, causing her to wake up with a startled mew.

Rainkit rolled his eyes, "About time", he muttered.

**Short, I know, the chapters will get longer as the story gets deeper.**


End file.
